


Why Buy the Cow When You Can Get the Milk for Free?

by loves_music17



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, Branding, Butt Plugs, M/M, Masturbation, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_music17/pseuds/loves_music17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the really good ideas I ever had came to me while I was milking a cow. ~Grant Wood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Buy the Cow When You Can Get the Milk for Free?

Arthur shuffled nervously where he stood on all fours in the stall. Hay scratched irritatingly at his bare palms and feet. He’d been in this same position for hours and his back was beginning to feel the ache of staying bent over too long. He dare not rise to stretch his sore muscles however and instead tried to relieve the stress by leaning his weight against the metal bars on the side of his rather cramped stall. The temporary pain of the moment would pale in comparison to the punishment Eames would mete out if he was caught disobeying orders. Arthur could attest to this on account of the mark he now carried on his ass, from when the point man broke the ‘no talking’ rule Eames’ had issued, that still stung like a bitch. Of course, he was alone now but there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that the Englishman would return; it was simply a question of when he would deign to do so. Eames was notoriously patient when he wanted to be, much to the point man’s chagrin. So Arthur huffed in annoyance but otherwise contented himself to his fate of waiting to see what Eames had in store for him next. He was a little nervous, if he was to be perfectly honest with himself. Considering his current surroundings though, it was understandable at least. 

On either side of the stall that he resided in he could hear the sounds of the cattle within as well as smell the occupants. He had been forced to relieve his own bladder in a corner of the pen some hours ago, after he’d nearly burst with the agony of trying to hold it in. On top of that embarrassment he’d been forced to drink his water from the trough attached to the front of the stall, which he had to stick his head through the bars to access. Arthur had allowed himself to be persuaded to indulge in many of the eccentric forger’s more creative kinks but this one was by far the craziest. He was wearing a headband with horns on the sides and a buttplug with a swishy white tail for Christ’s sake! At least he hadn’t made him wear udders, Arthur shuddered at the thought.

“Does Artie need a nice blanket to keep him warm?” Eames chuckled from where he casually rested against the gate at the opening of the pen.

Arthur snorted at the pet-name but otherwise didn’t respond, staying true to his character in their little game. He was curious about the burlap sack that Eames held loosely at his side however. Before he could wonder over its contents too much though Eames unlatched the gate and stepped into his enclosure, bag in hand.

“I’ve got a surprise for you, boy. Close your eyes and let ol’ Eames take care of you now,” Eames spoke gently as if to an easily spooked animal as he cautiously approached Arthur.

Arthur complied and dutifully closed his eyes, allowing Eames to manhandle him until his legs were stretched obscenely wide, exposing his genitals. Arthur couldn’t contain his quiet moan as Eames administered his tender ministrations to the brunette’s neglected cock. Mentally he cheered as it appeared Eames was finally getting to the fucking point of this whole charade, pardon the pun. After several minutes of Eames stroking Arthur to the precipice of release only to back off and start again once Arthur wasn’t in danger of spurting on contact, the younger man was trembling visibly from the strain Eames’ frustrating teasing caused.

Arthur panted after his orgasm had yet again been denied, unable to take any more he whimpered, “Ea-,” only to be cut short by a sharp slap to his rear. Eames had strategically struck the same spot where he’d placed the mark earlier, a brand in the shape of a cursive E that was still outlined in red, angry lines so long after it’d been administered. Arthur sucked in a lungful of air at the reminder; precome leaking out of his dick like a broken faucet from the thought that he was marked as Eames’ property.

“Shh, there, there Artie, almost done. Would hate to have to have to hurt you again,” Eames chided as he rubbed away the sting from his smack.

Arthur pushed into the calloused palm, silently begging for Eames to give him what they both so clearly wanted, if the tent in Eames’ trousers was any indication of the other man’s arousal. He was again disappointed when Eames ignored the blatant invitation and only retracted his hand. Arthur shifted restlessly as he listened to the rustling of fabric, belatedly realizing it wasn’t Eames undressing but rather reaching into the sack he’d brought with him, which Arthur had all but forgotten in his all-consuming lust. It was probably a blessing that Arthur was unable to watch as the other man withdrew some type of pump device with an extended, black chamber made out of plastic and had a black rubber tube which Eames attached to an innocuous looking clear container that Arthur had earlier noticed attached to the side of the stall. If he’d witnessed the item beforehand he would have likely had a heart attack. He startled enough as it was when Eames began fastening the tool to Arthur. He slipped the black chamber over Arthur’s still rock solid penis and flicked the switch on the remote he’d slipped from the bag as well. Arthur let loose a surprised yelp as the chamber began pumping his shaft. It created suction similar to if he’d been fucking a real person. Arthur’s hips involuntarily canted upwards and he thrust in time with the motion of the machine. 

A ridiculously short amount of time later he was spilling into the chamber and his seed was swiftly carried away to be deposited in the clear container. Arthur sagged onto the hay strewn ground, boneless after that intense orgasm. Before Arthur could even catch his breath though he felt the pump slowly building up speed again. It was pure agony for Arthur’s over sensitized cock and he only barely managed to rise up on quivering limbs at Eames’ insistent prodding in his side with the toe of his boot. Soon enough the pleasure overtook the pain as Arthur’s erection came back in full force. It took longer than before for his seed to be milked from his body due to the lack of recovery time but eventually another deposit was made in the container. Arthur knew to expect the swift start after that and while it was a good ten minutes before the pump could coax him into full hardness he nonetheless came again, albeit more breathless than previously by the end. After the fourth time Arthur was covered in a fine sheen of sweat from the exertion and he thought for sure Eames would stop. Arthur wasn’t necessarily a spring chicken these days and he’d never managed more than three continuous orgasms so he was already beating his own personal record. To Arthur’s shock and dismay, Eames didn’t turn off the machine and when it started again Arthur nearly sobbed from the pain.

He had to bite his tongue to keep from speaking but he whined pitifully, hoping Eames would understand it was too much stimulation. Eames merely continued speaking the same soothing nonsense to him just as he had been throughout this whole debacle, anchoring Arthur in a sea of painful bliss. The pace of the pump picked up to the point he thought he could feel the skin being torn from his cock and Arthur thought he might pass out from the pain. He opened his mouth to either scream or demand to be released, not quite sure which at that point. Before he could make an utterance he felt Eames rest his hand possessively on Arthur’s flank. Arthur’s breath stuttered momentarily as he remembered the brand proclaiming Eames to be his master. The thought drowned out everything else rushing through his mind and Arthur was able to separate his mind from his body, floating somewhere above the whole scene. He gave himself over to the pleasure wracking his form, watching in a detached kind of way as every single one of his fingers and toes curled into the hard ground as he neared the edge of yet another orgasm, his mouth contorted in a silent howl, and tears streamed down his inflamed cheeks. 

Arthur could see Eames fisting his own cock furiously as the forger observed the man knelt at his feet. Then, Eames reached out to wrench the butt plug tail from Arthur’s ass and plunged into the tight heat an instant later, rocketing Arthur back into conscious awareness at the abrupt action. Eames fucked him with the intensity of a bull, causing Arthur’s vision to swim with spots behind his eyelids and his teeth to rattle in his skull. Eames soon bellowed his impending orgasm before releasing his seed deep into Arthur’s bowels. The writhing man beneath him tightened his inner muscles to wring every last drop from his lover before his own final orgasm was milked by the pump trapping his dick, no more than clear fluid at this point.

Once Eames ensured the device was off and removed the contraption from Arthur he collapsed onto the hay next to where Arthur lay sprawled. The two men’s chests heaved as they tried to regain their lost breath. A few minutes passed in exhausted silence before Eames was overcome by hysterical laughter. Arthur turned to stare at him, confused by his reaction, before he too realized the bizarreness of the situation and laughter began to bubble up in his throat. Soon they were both wrapped around each other in support as they continued to laugh until it hurt. By the time they were only emitting the occasional chuckle Arthur no longer felt like he was made of Jell-O and attempted to stand. At the first wobble of his legs though Eames was at his side, taking most of Arthur’s weight and leaning him against the side of the stall. Arthur felt something sharp digging into his back and looked over his shoulder to find the clear canister with his spending in it. The case was nearly full he noted.

“What were you planning to do with that? It’s not like you can take it out of the dream,” he casually inquired of the blonde.

Eames shrugged noncommittally, answering with a grin, “I didn’t really intend anything for it, more just a means to an end, darling.”

Arthur returned the smile before replying, “Well, keep that in mind when it’s my turn next month to decide what the dream will be for these little trysts, won’t you? I may just decide to return the favor.”

Arthur then reached up to remove the horn headband with a slight frown, “Where in the world did this particular fantasy come from I wonder? Would your days as a young lad on a dairy farm have anything to do with it perhaps?”

“Well, clearly the point man has done his research thoroughly as usual,” Eames cheekily evaded.

Arthur leaned in to press a kiss to Eames’ lush lips, mumbling in the space between them, “We’ve still got a while before the timer runs out. Did you pack a gun in your little bag of tricks so we can shoot ourselves out? This place smells like shit, literally.”

“Oh, now really love. It’s not that bad. You definitely seemed to be enjoying yourself,” Eames chided as he playfully swatted Arthur’s branded arse, which would sadly return to its previously unblemished state once they exited the dream.

Considering how well Arthur took to the mark though, Eames had a few ideas now about how to remedy that situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following NSFW image...  
> https://chan.sankakucomplex.com/post/show/446353


End file.
